


in solace

by tyong (twomoles)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1.1k of markhyuck being soft for each other, Fluff, M/M, i wrote this bc donghyuck brings my uwus out, its some soft emo fluff, like ugh mark just loves donghyuck So Much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twomoles/pseuds/tyong
Summary: For the love Mark has in him, is wholeheartedly Donghyuck’s and no one else’s.





	in solace

**Author's Note:**

> my first _published_ nct fic! for good lord do i have so many wips for this group 
> 
> i hope u dont have any high expectations but i also hope u enjoy ur read so!! yes go on

Mark was all but used to Donghyuck’s tactile way of showing affection, used to being hugged from every which side, used to his nape being caressed in the slightest of manners, used to hands brushing, hands holding and so much more. 

But today it was different, Donghyuck hadn’t said anything but Mark, from the moment they were in contact, knew it _felt_ different. Something was wrong.

The day was about as average as it could get, too hot of a weather, an ocean’s worth of a sky and the many iced beverages held in the hands of strangers, of passerbys and well, them. 

When Donghyuck holds Marks hand, it’s always palms first flat against each other (like one hand meeting its mirror) and then it’s always, always Donghyuck that shifts his hands a little, whether left, whether right, to slowly encapsulate, slowly intertwine, interlock their fingers and then it’s Mark’s turn, he holds Donghyuck’s hands tight, grips it with gentle love but intensifies it with a kiss, a warm touch of lips to the back of his palm. Always.

Today, everything was the same except, Donghyuck’s hands were a little clammier (they never are), his movements a little too rushed (but Mark’s given him the benefit of the doubt) but, he still kisses the back of his hand, an unspoken promise that will remain true. And Donghyuck doesn’t look at Mark but the older can tell there’s life in his eyes, love in his touch still and Mark knows, whatever’s hurting Donghyuck, it wasn’t Mark. It won’t ever be Mark. 

He doesn’t bring it up, not yet, Donghyuck doesn’t like talking about things like these, at least not out in public so for the rest of the day, he lets Donghyuck sip on his drink until there’s nothing left but ice cubes and the diluted remains of a liquid that once had a bittersweet flavour. In the meantime, Mark will swing their hands, will hum a song or two and for now, for in that moment, he’ll pretend it’s alright. Just for Donghyuck. 

It’s not until the day has ended, the sun set, the skies dark; void of any stars because the city lights push their way up. It’s not until they’re in sleepwear (of old tees and cotton shorts), under the warmth and comfort of their sheets, shrouded in the darkness of the night, that with a gentle whisper of words, does Mark bring up the subject of his worries. 

They’re in Donghyuck’s favourite position, laying on their sides, Mark’s chin atop Donghyuck’s crown, his right arm supporting the younger’s nape. Donghyuck’s face comfortably buried in Mark’s neck, warm breaths tickling his skin. Their legs entangled, seeking as much of each other’s warmth. Mark moves to look down at Donghyuck, raises his left hand, softly brings it down on his love’s cheek, his fingers creating a path across his beloved’s face, down his temples, over his eyes, across his lips and ending at his chin. Mark brings his hand back up, cups Donghyuck’s cheek, thumb slowly, repeatedly going back and forth. 

Donghyuck’s eyes are closed, have been closed for a while, he doesn’t have an answer to Mark’s question. He himself didn’t know either, he just, didn’t feel right the entire day. He tells Mark just that and he doesn’t expect the warmth of lips on his forehead, lips that whispered out words of comfort, of encouragement. And oh, how Donghyuck loves Mark with all his heart. 

Mark then proceeds to leave tiny kisses all over Donghyuck’s face, each one filled with so much care and love, Donghyuck can feel it in his bones. Kisses that promise a good night’s sleep and a better tomorrow. 

Donghyuck doesn’t wait for Mark to finish his litter of pecks, instead he faces upwards, making the elder stop, they look at each other, as much as their eyes can allow in the moon’s light. Donghyuck inches forward so slowly, so carefully, to delicately place his lips on Mark’s. Chaste and short, but he does it again, again, again. 

Once more he does it but this time Mark chases, not wanting to stop, to let go but all he gives back is a kiss much like the ones Donghyuck’s been giving. They’re nose to nose now, forehead to forehead and Donghyuck looks into the depth of his lover’s eyes, it’s already known between them but Donghyuck has to say it to him, is _willing_ to say it to him for the rest of his life. He closes his eyes, takes a breath in and in his exhalation comes out an “I love you” so soft, had it not been for their proximity, it would have fallen to deaf ears. 

Mark feels the words coming out of Donghyuck first and then hears it, he lets out a small laugh full of fondness and adoration when it reaches his ears. He holds Donghyuck tighter, presses his lips to the top of his crown and says just the same. 

It’s nights like this that Mark cherishes the most because Donghyuck is always so strong, strong from the moment they met, from everyday after that. What with his sharp words that hold no real bite, his extroverted nature and his seemingly constant state of happiness, Donghyuck is so strong.

It doesn’t happen often but when it’s like this, in the dark, just the two of them in between their sheets, Donghyuck becomes so vulnerable and all Mark wants to do is protect, protect, _protect._

For the love Mark has in him, is wholeheartedly Donghyuck’s and no one else’s. 

Mark knows that Donghyuck’s gone through a plethora of mishaps, mistakes and misunderstandings. Knows that he’s been taken advantage of, wrongly accused and may have had a slip of a hand, slip of a foot far too many. But all Donghyuck does or ever do, is take it. He takes and takes and gives out results tenfold its worth. There’s only so much one can take.

Because for all the bravado Donghyuck regularly exudes, inside remains a soft and sensitive soul that would never hurt anyone even if they’ve been a victim before. So Mark gives Donghyuck love because it’s the only thing he deserves. 

And that’s how they sleep, Donghyuck tucked comfortably in Mark’s arms, his safest place, safest space. Donghyuck falls asleep first and that’s how it is, never has a day come wherein Mark was to sleep first, he _couldn’t_ even if he tried because Mark can only sleep, can only breathe a little easier if he sees his beloved peacefully dreaming. It’s only then that Mark closes his eyes and waits for the tomorrow to come. 

The sun was long gone but just because it couldn’t be seen, doesn’t mean it wasn’t there. For the sun will remain, will always prevail even in dark times.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for my bad writing, like, from the bottom of my heart, im so sorry but thank u for reading <3 
> 
> concrit is welcome!


End file.
